07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief of Heaven
The Chief of Heaven is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. He is an omnipotent being, essentially having the role of God in the series. The Chief of Heaven was the being who created Verloren, his greatest creation which was supposedly perfect. When his daughter, Eve, was found murdered, he accused Verloren of having been the killer. He was the one who ordered Verloren's execution by the Seven Ghosts, whom he also created from Verloren's fragments. Appearance Physical appearance The Chief of Heaven has not fully been seen so far, but in the anime it has been shown that he looks to be human, resembling a young man with shaggy blonde hair that covers his eyes. Clothing He has only been seen wearing simple white robes in both the manga and the anime. On page 13 of manga chapter 89, he seems to wear a fur collar, or something resembling a fur collar, around his neck. Personality The Chief of Heaven has only been seen briefly so his personality is largely unknown. It seems he's more concerned with duty than personal feelings, as even though he took pride in creating Verloren and seemed to have been very satisfied with him, he still did not use his discretion to acquit Verloren when Verloren went against his duties and committed the slaughter of many humans for personal reasons. However, he is not so focused on his responsibilities that he neglects his daughter and subordinates. Eve mentions that she liked talking with her father, and the Chief of Heaven was shown to be enraged at finding his daughter murdered. Mikhail has said that he (Mikhail) is sure that the Chief of Heaven is saddened by the fact that Raphael was brainwashed for ten years (chapter 86). If what Bastien says is true, then, the Chief of Heaven does not believe in forgiveness, and instead thinks that ruining a life can only be repaid with one's own.In Kapitel 11 Bastien says: "Once God determines that you ruin other lives by your existence, like the Kor, a murderer like Aldo could only pay for his sins with his life". The Chief of Heaven seems to be a perfectionist, as he made sure that his greatest creation, Verloren, was perfect in every way. He also seems to value beauty greatly, as he only allows beautiful souls to live in Heaven, where he also lives. The Seven Ghosts also stated that the punishing of the Kor has been kept since ancient times to attain flawlessly beautiful souls as in Teito's case. He also gave Verloren a beautiful face on purpose, though ironically not giving Verloren the knowledge of aesthetics. It is worth noting that Mikhail, one of his angels, also apparently greatly values beauty. He may be a proud person, if "like creation, like creator" is true. His greatest creation, Verloren, is proud. The Chief of Heaven can be sarcastic or cruel, as he sent Verloren's own fragments to kill him (Verloren), and throwing the dry fact (that Verloren was to be replaced and he would no longer be unique, and losing the identity "the greatest/perfect creation" which was so valued by Verloren) into Verloren's face to hurt his pride or/and feeling. Relationships 'With his Family' 'Eve' The Chief of Heaven loved his daughter, and she cared deeply for him as well. Despite this, it is implied that they had a somewhat rocky relationship before her death. Eve once ran away from home for a week because she had an argument with her father, although the subject of the argument is unknown. Although they argued, it is shown that the two truly do love each other. Eve said that she sometimes regrets visiting Verloren because she can't spend time with her father when she does so, and the Chief of Heaven reacted with outrage after finding Eve's skeletal corpse. It is implied that the Chief of Heaven wanted Eve to stay away from Verloren for her own protection, as Verloren had a highly contagious "defect" that would infect her if something happened (chapter 89). 'With his Creations' Verloren The Chief of Heaven took pride in Verloren as his creation, hailing him as perfect. His taking pride in him soon turned into loathing or anger when Verloren fled to Earth to take many souls for a personal reason, and he ordered Verloren's execution at the hands of the Seven Ghosts, which was to some extent mocking or cruel. It seems that after thousands of years, Verloren still hates the Chief for hurting his pride before laying him off. Nonetheless, the Chief doesn't seem to hate Verloren, as he didn't eliminate Verloren, but just sealed him and let him reincarnate as newborn humans, and to some extent living as a human being is a happier life for Verloren, since at least he could touch and hold the one he loves, something that he could have never done when he was the God of Death, and have other people's company, while as the only God of Death he had always been alone (e.g. he had to play chess with himself, see manga chapter 70). After Verloren's creation, the Chief of Heaven was wary of Verloren's darkness, and so he decided to keep Verloren isolated from everyone else so they wouldn't become tainted by him (chapter 89). It is implied that the reason the Chief of Heaven did not want Eve to be near Verloren was because he was worried for her safety. 'Mikhail ' Being an archangel, it is probable that Mikhail knows the Chief of Heaven and is affiliated with him. His personal relationship with him has never been shown, although it is likely that he is loyal to him, as he helps the 07-Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Pandora's Box, Verloren's true body, through the Eye of Mikhail. Mikhail made a brief reference to the Chief of Heaven in Kapitel 86, stating that he was sure the Chief of Heaven was saddened by Raphael's situation. This could mean that he may know the Chief of Heaven on a personal level, or at least know him well enough to understand his feelings in certain situations. 'Raphael' Being an archangel, it is probable that Raphael knows the Chief of Heaven and is affiliated with him. However, his/her personal relationship with him has never been shown, although it is likely that he/she is loyal to him, as he/she helps the 07-Ghosts oppose Verloren by sealing Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael. It seems that the Chief of Heaven may care somewhat for Raphael, as Mikhail said that he (Mikhail) was sure that the Chief of Heaven was saddened that Raphael had been brainwashed for ten years. Other inhabitants of Heaven In manga chapter 89, some inhabitants of Heaven openly protested the Chief's decision to isolate Verloren, and the Chief addressed them as 'you people', hinting that the Chief may have a rather close and informal relationship with them. Humans It appears that he loves them, as when the fallen Verloren went to Earth to massacre them in order to find the soul he wanted and sent his servants (the Kors) to tempt humans to fall and caused ther souls suffering, he felt great sympathy for humans. In order to help or/and save them, he sent the Seven Ghosts and the two Archangels to seal Verloren, and told the Ghosts to stay on Earth to guard the seal, help the tainted souls go back to Heaven and help humans. Abilities and Attributes The Chief of Heaven has been shown to be able to create Gods, as he did Verloren and the Seven Ghosts. History The Chief of Heaven has presided over souls since their creation. At one point he fathered a child, Eve, but her mother is unknown. Considering that 07-Ghost makes reference to Christianty, it is plausible that the Chief created Eve and hailed her as his daughter, like God hailed Jesus as his son, and that he did not need a female partner in order to have a child. Creating Verloren The Shinigami (a death God), Verloren, and was created by the Chief of Heaven to preside over souls. Verloren's purpose was to sort the souls entering Heaven; allowing the pure souls to enter Heaven, but punishing the 'bad' souls by devouring them. Devouring the soul was a process that involved either sending the soul back down to earth to be reincarnated in a different body with no memories of their previous life, or sending them to purgatory. The worst souls which are irredeemable even by Verloren would be destroyed. The creation of the Ghosts The Seven Ghosts are amongst the earliest 'gods' created by the Chief of heaven and their existence dates back roughly 1000 years. At the time of their creation, humanity was already present. The legend of the ghosts tells that Verloren (the God of Death) was in love with the Chief of Heaven's daughter, Eve, but after her skeleton was found and her soul devoured, the Chief of Heaven accused Verloren of killing her. As Eve's soul being devoured automatically forced it to be sent to earth and reincarnated, Verloren escaped the heavens and fled to earth to find her reincarnation. Verloren began looking into the hearts of humans in order to find the soul that originally belonged to Eve. However as he looked, that person's heart was instantly tainted by his presence, and slowly slipped into despair. This meant those souls could not enter Heaven in this life because they were no longer pure, and they would be forced to reincarnate again once they died. When the Chief of Heaven noticed the consequences Verloren's actions had on those souls he looked into, he fashioned seven heavenly lights out of Verloren's fragments, each with one of Verloren's powers, and sent them to execute him. Trivia *Some fans suspect that the Chief is already dead, killed by the Shadow Man, and that's why he didn't stop Landkarte even though Landkarte betrayed the Chief of Heaven and the other six Ghosts and caused a lot of people's suffering by triggering the Raggs War, nor did he stop Ayanami when he devoured the other Ghosts. However, Mikhail, Raphael and the Ghosts seem to think that he is alive, as in manga chapter 86, Mikhail referred to the Chief in present tense, and Raphael and Ea did not correct him. *Some fans have a theory that the Shadow Man is the Chief of Heaven's shadow or twin, that's why he is so powerful and appears to be ageless too. *It is possible that the Chief of Heaven does not have a name, as other characters, including other immortal beings, simply address and refer to him as 'Chief of Heaven', 'God/Kamisama' or sometimes simply 'Chief'. *The Chief of Heaven's hairstyle seems slightly different in the anime as compared to the manga (compare his appearance in anime episode 4 and manga chapter 89 page 13). *The upper half of the Chief of Heaven's face has not been clearly shown so far, being obscured by shadow in the manga and covered by his hair in the anime. Appearances Quotes *'YOU! YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!' '' The Chief of Heaven accuses Verloren of killing his daughter. *'No. You people don't understand how terrifying it is.' ''(to some inhabitants of Heaven about Verloren's 'dark' part, Kapitel 89) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Unknown status Category:Royalty